KRABKRAB AND ALPHA MALE FIND FORBIDDEN LOVE
by shining beatyfluff
Summary: KRABKRAB IS HIDING IN HIS TOUGH OUTER SHELL, WILL HE FIND SOMEONE HE CAN OPEN UP TO?
1. Chapter 1

A YOUNG BLOND ANIME BOY OPENS HIS EYES, IT IS HIS FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL AND HIS ALARM CLOCK RAN OUT OF BATTERIES. ITS HIS FIRST DAY AND HES GOING TO BE LATE. THE BOY RUSHES TO THE LOWER HALF OF HIS CONTAINMENT UNIT AND HE EATS HIS BREAKFAST AND RUSHES OUT THE DOOR.

THIS BOYS NAME IS ALPHA MALE.

HE ARRIVES TO SCHOOL AFTER RUNNING HIS WHOLE WAY THERE AND REPORTS TO HIS CLASSROOM. HE WALKS IN, THE TOP 2 BUTTONS OF HIS UNIFORM ARE UNBUTTONED AND HE LOOKS LIKE THE HOTTEST MOTHERFUCKER IN THE WHOLE ROOM

"YOURE LATE FUCKASS" SAYS AN UNFAMILIAR VOICE COMING FROM THE BACK OF THE ROOM

ALPHA MALE LOOKS OVER AT THE MANLY BOY WHO DARES POINT OUT ANYTHING WRONG WITH HIM

"ONLY BY 2 MINUTES THE TEACHER ISNT EVEN HERE YET" HE SAYS WIPING HIS SWEATY FOREHEAD ONTO HIS SLEEVE.

THE BOY WHO DEFIED THE ALPHA MALES NAME IS KRABKRAB

THE SCHOOL DAY STARTED AND ALPHA MALE AND KRABKRAB ENDED UP SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER

AT THE END OF THE DAY WHILE THE ALPHA MALE WAS ABOUT TO WALK HOME HE HAD TO WALK DOWN THE FRONT STEPS OF THE SCHOOL AND HE FELL LIKE A CLUMSY PIECE OF SHIT BUT LUCKILY KRABKRAB WAS THERE TO CATCH HIM

THE ALPHA MALE LOOKED UP AT KRABKRAB AS HE WAS CAUGHT INTO HIS ARMS

"THANKS FOR SAVING ME" HIS EYES SPARKLED COULD THIS BE… LOVE?

"B-BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME BAKA" KRABKRAB AVOIDED EYE CONTACT WITH THE ALPHA MALE.

"DO YOU WANT TO WALK HOME WITH ME KRABKRAB" ASKED THE ALPHA MALE AS HE STOOD UP ONTO HIS FEET

"W-WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT BAKA?" KRABKRAB QUICKLY STUDDERED A REPLY

"SO YOU DON'T WANT TO?" ASKED THE ALPHA MALE BLUSHING A DARK RED BUT ALSO SOUNDING DISSAPOINTED

"I MEAN IF YOU WANT ME TO THAN I WILL BUT LIKE WHATEVER IDIOT" KRABKRAB STARED AT THE GROUND AS HE SPOKE THESE WORDS

THEY WALKED HOME TOGETHER AND ALPHA MALE INVITED KRABKRAB INTO HIS HOME FOR TEA AND WHILE THEY WERE THERE THEY HELD HANDS

IT WAS REALLY HOT


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL DURING LUNCH KRABKRAB SAT REALLY CLOSE NEXT TO ALPHA MALE AND ALPHA MALE PUT HIS ARM AROUND KRABKRABS SHOULDER TO SHOW DOMINANCE OVER ALL THE OTHER MALES IN THE ROOM WITH HIS TROPHY OF A BOYFRIEND

BUT JUST THEN ALPHA MALE HAD TO INTERRUPT LUNCH BECAUSE HE HAD TO USE THE RESTROOM

AS HE LEFT THE CLASSROOM ONE OF THA BITCHES RAN INTO HIM AND BUMPED RIGHT INTO HIS CHEST, WHAT A CLUMSY BITCH.

"G-GOMENASAI ALPHA MALE-SENPAI, I WILL WATCH WHERE I AM GOING N-NEXT TIME" THE GIRL COULD NOT EVEN SPEAK NORMALLY BECAUSE SHE AS BLOWN ABACK AT HOW MUCH SHE WANTED TO ADORE AND WORSHIP ALPHA MALE. THIS GIRL HAD GRAY SKIN AND SHE WAS WEARING A LOT OF PINK, ONE OF THE WORST COLOURS AND SHE WORE A SMALL SHIRT THAT SHOWED HER BELLY AND A SKIRT WITH GREEN AND BLUE ON IT, SHE LOOKED LIKE A REAL SLUT CAUSE SHE WAS ONE. ALSO SHE HAD HORNS THAT WERE CURVED A LITTLE. THIS GIRL WAS SO BLOWN AWAY BY ALPHA MALES LOOKS THAT SHE COULNDT RESIST THE TEMPTATION TO KISS THE ALPHA MALE

BUT JUST AS SHE COMMITIED THIS ACT OF LICENTIOUSNESS KRABKRAB STEPPED OUT OF THE CLASSROOM SUSPICIOUS ABOUT THE ALPHA MALES LONG TRIP TO THE RESTROOM AND CAUGHT THEM IN THE ACT.

"ALPHA MALE-SAN WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" HIS KOKORO WAS BROKEN THAT ALPHA MALE WOULD CHEAT ON HIM WITH SUCH A WENCH.

"KRABKRAB-KUN THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I WAS ASSULTED" THE ALPHA MALE SHOVED THE FEMALE ONTO THE FLOOR AND HUGGED KRABKRAB

"HES LYING TO YOU HE ACTUALLY LOVES ME" THE GIRL SCREECHED AS SHE STOOD UP AND TRIED TO PULL THE ALPHA MALE OFF OF KRABKRAB

KRABKRAB TRIED TO NOT SHOW ALPHA MALE THAT HE WAS CRYING BECAUSE THAT WAS UNMANLY AS FUCK SO HE RAN AWAY.

"NOW THAT HES GONE I AM ALL YOURS ALPHA MALE" THE BITCH SAID AS HE GRABBED FOR ALPHA MALES HAND BUT HE QUICKLY PULLED IT AWAY

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU KRABKRAB IS MINE AND I LOVE NO OTHER"

DAVE RAN QUICKLY AFTER KRABKRAB AND JUST THEN THE OTHER GUY WALKED IN THE HALL AND THE PINK TROLL DID THE SAME THING TO HIM BUT CAPE DOUCHE SAY THE ORDEAL AND FUCKING STABBED HER AND SHE DIED

KRABKRAB WAS OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL NEXT TO A SAKURA TREE AND HE WAS CRYING INTO HIS KNEES AND THE ALPHA MALE RAN UP BEHIND HIM

"KRABKRAB SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS LYING I PROMIS I WOULD NEVER KISS SOMEONE WHO WAS SUCH A BITCH I PROMISE. " THE ALPHA MALE PUT A HAND ON KRABKRABS BACK TO SHOW HIM THAT HE STILL FELT AS KRABKRAB IS HIS

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME YOU BAKA" KRABKRAB HUGGED THE ALPHA MALE AND THEN THEY WALKED BACK INTO SCHOOL AND THEY SAW THAT THE PINK BITCH WAS DEAD AND THEY HUGGED AND SMILED AT EACH OTHER EVEN THOUGH THAT WASNT TOO MANLY THEY DIDNT CARE BECAUSE THEY LOVED EACH OTHER SO MUCH.

AT THE END OF THE DAY THEY WALKED HOME WITH EACH OTHER AND KRABKRAB STAYED THE NIGHT AT THE ALPHA MALES HOUSE BECAUSE IT WAS THE WEEKEND THE NEXT DAY


End file.
